The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically transferring semiconductor wafers in a semiconductor manufacturing system.
It is a well-known matter that semiconductor wafers are washed, centrifugally dried and diffused in a semiconductor manufacturing system, more particularly in a heat-treatment process. The semiconductor wafers have been handled manually in each washing, drying and diffusing processes and transferred manually from one process to the other. The semiconductor wafers, therefore, are apt to be damaged during these processes and require more working forces to be heat-treated.